Quente e Frio
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: COMPLETA! - Tão perto e tão longe, Passado e Futuro... Quem abandonara quem? Quem é que fora traído em primeiro lugar? Haverá alguma chance de remediar o erro? G
1. Domingo I

Saudações! :D

Desta vez, trago-vos a minha PRIMEIRA LONG FIC (não é assim tão grande -.-'), por tanto, por favor, tenham paciência. Não demorarei mais que 48h a actualizar mas, se o fizer, é graças a motivos de força maior, como o estudo, contudo espero que isto não aconteça (nem planeio).

A vossa opinião é deveras importante, logo, se quiserem deixar uma review ficarei super feliz.

**Disclaimer:** Paradise Kiss não me pertence, contudo, esta fic e as suas ideias sim, apesar de não lucrar nada com isso.

É tudo, boa leitura.

* * *

.

**_Quente e Frio_**

.

Os seus passos não eram orgulhosos, mas mesmo assim despertavam inveja. O sério olhar e os lábios apertados não se esforçavam por sorrir, no entanto, conseguiam ser belos mesmo sem intenção. Era novamente o centro das atenções e ela realmente tentou concentrar-se.

Todos os olhares diziam que estava magnifica e as pequenas exclamações ou sorrisos de apoio e espanto apenas tentavam encorajá-la ou realçar mais o que se pensava e sentia.

Contudo, todos aqueles incentivos faziam as suas pernas tremer e a sua boca secava cada vez mais. Iria atingir o seu objectivo de cabeça erguida e sem derramá-las, iria…

Assim que Hiroyuki lhe pegou no braço, sossegou um pouco. Era a mesma sensação de segurança, a protecção de que tanto precisava. À medida que o padre foi falando, a sua mão apertou a do seu futuro marido e, sem conseguir evitar, as lágrimas finalmente correram.

Alívio e sentimento de abandono, perda.

Tantas e tão depressa… os ombros abanavam violentamente e, quando o noivo lhe perguntou o que se passava, ela apenas conseguiu dizer "Felicidade", enquanto o seu coração se contraía mais um pouco, fazendo com que doesse ainda mais.

O beijo que trocaram foi apaixonado, embora ela não se tivesse esforçado nem um pouco para que assim fosse. Após isso, voltaram-se para cumprimentar os presentes, que sorriam e batiam palmas. Miwako, na primeira fila, juntamente com Arashi, chorava de mais e batia as palmas freneticamente. Ficou feliz, se nem sua melhor amiga notara o que se passava, então ninguém notaria.

Percorreu o olhar pela nave da igreja, ricamente enfeitada, e deteve-o finalmente junto da porta, onde aquele homem se encontrava. Os profundos olhos azuis não expressavam alegria. Nem alegria, nem tristeza, nem dor. _Nada_. Apenas a fitavam fixamente, como se estivesse disposto a ver a sua ruína sem se mexer, deixando que se afundasse sozinha. Talvez desejasse testá-la e ver até onde conseguia ir. Depois de tantos anos sem dizer uma única palavra, ele aparecera no último local onde ela queria e esperava vê-lo.

Com que direito?

Sorriu e acenou para ninguém em especial. Se estava a testá-la, ela tencionava passar com nota máxima, apesar de saber que a primeira lágrima que derramara a chumbara instantaneamente.

Ele voltou costas e dirigiu-se para longe de si novamente. Os passos lentos, sem querer dar nas vistas. O porte digno e elegante desvanecia-se na luminosidade que entrava pela porta principal, sendo consumido lentamente por ela.

Não queria voltar atrás.

Quem é que realmente abandonara em primeiro lugar? Ele, que fora trabalhar para o estrangeiro, ou ela, que se casara? Mas quem garantia que ele não havia feito o mesmo?

A última lágrima daquele dia correu enquanto ele colocava o motor a trabalhar. Yukari nunca adivinharia o quanto doera…

* * *

**Continua…**

_- Neffer-Tari_


	2. Domingo II

**Disclaimer:** Paradise Kiss não me pertence, contudo, esta fic e as suas ideias sim, apesar de não lucrar nada com isso.

É tudo, continuação de boa leitura. :D

* * *

.

**Quente e Frio**

.

Hiroyuki tinha uns sedosos cabelos negros que libertavam uma doce fragrância. Fundiam-se na perfeição com os dela, embora estes emanassem um cheiro ligeiramente mais forte e penetrante.

Não contrastavam.

O castanho chocolate era presença constante no seu olhar. Belos, doces e ligeiramente sensuais. Protectores quando necessário, confidentes. Aconchegantes e convidativos. Perfeito consolo para corações quebrados, disposto a curá-los quando se afeiçoa.

Curaria o dela.

Enquanto a deitava com cuidado e abria o fecho do vestido, os seus dedos tocaram acidentalmente a sua pele. O calor que emanava deles era habitual, mas mesmo assim uma parte de Yukari continuava na expectativa de, ao invés de encontrar tão gentis dedos, pudesse deparar-se com uma mão gelada, causando-lhe arrepios à medida que lhe recordava constantemente que não era um sonho.

Ela apenas pode sorrir discretamente. Contudo, não sabia se sorria de satisfação ou de troça. Qualquer que fosse o caso, era certo que existia um pequeno sentimento de pena por si própria. Encontrar-se na noite de núpcias com o seu amado, carinhoso marido e comparar inconscientemente cada gesto e cada toque com os do ex namorado era, no mínimo, deprimente.

No entanto, pensar em George apenas a fez sorrir mais abertamente.

Como estaria? Desde que o voltara a ver no seu casamento, nessa mesma tarde, aqueles olhos distantes olhos azuis não saíam de sua cabeça...

À medida que os beijos de seu marido desciam gentilmente pelo seu pescoço e o calor aumentava, a sua racionalidade foi diminuindo progressivamente. Hiroyuki era sedutor e habilidoso, era capaz de a satisfazer. Mas não a deixava louca, não lhe proporcionava prazer de uma maneira tão insana que ela desejaria morrer…

Travou e reprimiu com determinação e sem piedade a palavra que se formava inconscientemente na sua garganta, engolindo-a a custo.

Hiro não era George, e Yukari não era mais Caroline. Ficou feliz ao notar que se apercebera disso a tempo.

Todo aquele calor passaria a fazer parte da sua vida dali em diante.

Para sempre, tal como prometera nessa tarde, perante a igreja e tantas testemunhas.

Perante George, que sabia como o calor a fazia sentir _mal_.

* * *

**Continua…**

_- Neffer-Tari_


	3. Segundafeira

**Disclaimer:** Paradise Kiss não me pertence, contudo, esta fic e as suas ideias sim, apesar de não lucrar nada com isso.

É tudo, continuação de boa leitura. :D

* * *

.

**_Quente e Frio_**

**_Segunda-Feira_**

.

Arranjara-se e sentara-se elegantemente num dos melhores lugares para ver o espectáculo, mas nem sequer o começo viu.

Seria essa a ideia? Fazê-la sentir culpada por ainda não o ter esquecido? Parabéns, _funcionara_. George sempre tivera em si um pouco de sadismo e calculista era-o com frequência. Esta era apenas a sua maneira de expressar a "alegria" que sentia relativamente àquele casamento, a sua bênção e presente para o mais recente casal. A forma subtil de relembrar a Yukari que ele ainda existia, que não era um mero sonho de juventude.

Era real, humano.

Uma comédia inteligente onde apenas os mais astutos teriam a capacidade de rir, enquanto que os menos dotados gastariam uma quantia razoável e contentar-se-iam com os belos fatos concebidos pelo estilista de renome mundial. Assim era a peça a que practicamente todos assistiam naquela noite.

Hiroyuki, obviamente, ria e desfrutava ao máximo da peça. Contrastando com ele, sua esposa escondia as discretas lágrimas. Agradeceu a entidades superiores o ambiente de penumbra criado no público com intenção de dar maior destaque ao palco, magnificamente iluminado.

Lágrimas frustradas.

Rodava impacientemente a aliança de prata que exibia com orgulho um solitário diamante. Sofisticada, fria e dada com todo o amor do mundo. Yukari não gostava de calor, mas enquanto tocava incessantemente na aliança não podia deixar de perguntar a si própria quantas missangas tinha o seu anel de borboleta, guardado num local secreto juntamente com a maioria dos vestidos de ParaKiss.

Seria melhor esquecer.

De entre tantos elegantes e originais chapéus, usados pelos distintos e importantes cavalheiros ali presentes, qual o que lhe ficaria melhor?

Deveria esquecer.

Quantos brincos tinham as orelhas onde sussurrara palavras de loucura e amor?

Tinha de esquecer.

O vestido que hoje usava para ver os trajes que ele concebera não era uma das suas prodigiosas criações. Era um presente do seu marido. Vermelho, forte e penetrante.

George nunca fizera um vermelho sangue, não era verdade?

- Hiro…

- O que foi? – indagou distraído.

- Vamos embora.

Não foi possível ver a última cena de "CAROLINE", que, como pôde ouvir ao longe, foi estrondosamente aplaudida.

Ela esqueceria…

* * *

**Continua…**

_- Neffer-Tari_


	4. TerçaFeira

**Disclaimer:** Paradise Kiss não me pertence, contudo, esta fic e as suas ideias sim, apesar de não lucrar nada com isso.

É tudo, continuação de boa leitura. :D

* * *

.

**_Quente e Frio_**

**_- Terça-Feira_**

.

Há uma semana e dois dias que era uma mulher casada e uma pequena parte de si parecia finalmente adormecer para não mais acordar. Contudo, uma vez mais, havia _algo_ que a despertava.

Todos os canais de televisão abordavam o assunto, a nenhuma revista escapara o estrondoso acontecimento. Após tantos anos, o aguardado e oficial regresso estava para breve. Ela recusava estar presente para dar as boas vindas. Decidira que, a partir de agora, seria apenas ela e seu marido. Tudo bem, o Passado é importante, por isso mesmo não o esqueceria, mas também não procuraria mais por ele. Não voltaria a invocá-lo.

E mandaria definitivamente para a cama o pequeno pedaço teimoso de seu coração.

Alegou uma desculpa de querer internacionalizar-se como modelo. Internacionalizar-se? O que queria dizer era tornar-se um pouco mais conhecida… Sabia que iria ser difícil consegui-lo, mas também não era algo que realmente ambicionava pois já era bastante conceituada. Quanto ao seu habilidoso marido, haveria sempre um lugar disponível para um pediatra onde quer que ele fosse.

- O que planeia a minha esposa?

Vender a casa recentemente comprada. Sim, aquela enorme mansão ensolarada onde eles supostamente iriam ser felizes para sempre. Onde fora definido por Hiroyuki o lugar onde teriam e criariam os seus filhos. Onde seria a elegante prisão de Caroline.

Após uma pequena discussão o homem deu-se por vencido perante tal teimosia e determinação. Sempre soube que sua mulher era fogo selvagem, embora nem sempre tenha sido assim. Sorriu paciente e orgulhoso por ter conquistado tão singular beleza, perguntando em seguida com toda a sua doçura:

- Queres voltar para a América?

Não, América nunca mais. Europa.

- Milão? Madrid? Londres? Praga?...

Nenhuma delas. Se lhe perguntassem, ela não saberia o porquê. Pareciam distantes e incomodativas. Como aquele anel que era obrigada a usar todos os dias.

Porque ela se obrigou a fazê-lo.

Imagens de livros escritos em francês surgiram sem aviso. Falou antes mesmo de ter noção do que dissera. E aquela palavra sim, satisfizera os seus exigentes lábios. Porquê? Não fazia ideia, mas pelo menos não estava relacionada com ele, já que a sua carreira profissional se desenvolvera na América.

- Paris.

- A cidade do amor?

Olhou para o homem à sua frente e sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro, cheio de esperança e expectativa. Respirou fundo, satisfeita consigo própria e com a coragem que teria que angariar para esquecer tal penetrante homem.

Agora, seria apenas Tokumori Yukari.

E sê-lo-ia com orgulho.

* * *

**Continua…**

_- Neffer-Tari_


	5. QuartaFeira

**Disclaimer:** Paradise Kiss não me pertence, contudo, esta fic e as suas ideias sim, apesar de não lucrar nada com isso.

Gostaria de agradecer imenso a unknow-chan pelas reviews.

É tudo, continuação de boa leitura. :D

* * *

.

**_Quente e Frio_**

**_- Quarta-Feira_**

.

Caminhava sem pressas. Feliz. Paris parecia resultar e, pela primeira vez sem mentir a si própria, ela podia assegurar que um frágil fio de sentimentos,relativamente a seu marido, surgiria.

Amor.

Os sacos de compras que carregava eram um pouco pesados portanto decidiu repousar numa das agradáveis esplanadas que podia avistar. Les Champs Elisées era um óptimo local para passar o dia. Fresco, luminoso e animado. Parou na esplanada mais próxima que, como as outras, estava praticamente cheia. Tinha uma decoração bonita e sofisticada no interior, assim como uns óptimos bolos na montra. Olhou em volta à procura de uma mesa vaga e, com surpresa e interesse, reparou sem intenção nas pessoas que a rodeavam.

Homens de negócios desfrutando da hora de almoço, senhoras da alta sociedade rindo e pondo a conversa em dia, um solitário idoso tomando o café e lendo o jornal com a mais profunda calma e uma jovem olhando insistentemente e com receio para o relógio.

Viu-se a si mesma naquela rapariguinha insegura enquanto que um sorriso nostálgico surgiu no seu rosto. Concentrou-se novamente na sua busca por mesa, voltando a sua cabeça desta vez para o lado direito.

Não era possível.

Sentado com uma bonita mulher, sorria discretamente e de forma sedutora. O chapéu pousado em cima da mesa não deixava sequer ter dúvidas. As roupas originais com um toque de modernismo misturado com o tradicional cavalheirismo davam-lhe o seu ar único. O cabelo azul condizia na perfeição com os seus olhos e Yukari teve que segurar os sacos com força para não os deixar cair.

Ele estava, _realmente_ ali. Percebeu finalmente, com raiva, porque Paris lhe soara tão bem. Como havia esquecido que ele vivia ali? Ficara tão perturbada com o espectáculo na Brodway que…

Realmente detestava o que via.

Não sabia o que gritava mais alto dentro de si. A alegria por vê-lo ou o ódio por estar acompanhado. A imensa vontade de apagar aquele homem da face da Terra ou enfolir todo o imenso orgulho e admitir que ainda esperava por ele. Esperava mesmo? Quem é que abandonara primeiro? Ele, que fora trabalhar para o estrangeiro, ou ela, que se casara? Quem garantia que ele não havia feito o mesmo? O próprio, que não usava aliança, e isso fez com que se sentisse aliviada.

A sua raiva apenas aumentou.

O seu olhar observava-o intensamente e isso fez com que notasse a sua presença. A bela mulher olhava, sem nunca perder a pose, com um ressentimento visível enquanto os seus olhos começavam a brilhar. O vestido comprido, assim como o casaco que usava, ficava-lhe incrivelmente bem e o seu tom lilás realçava a sua pele e os negros cabelos. O chapéu que usava podia ser utilizado como fuga, mas ela não fugiu.

Num instante os olhares cruzaram-se e o escuro colidiu sem piedade com o transparente azul. Tudo o que parecia estar enterrado e esquecido surgia lentamente, causando pequenos formigueiros na sua pele. Não desviou o olhar, aguentou o máximo de tempo possível, enquanto que a nova companhia daquele homem ria e falava, alheia à imensa onda de sentimentos que chocava.

Voltou costas e, desta vez sim, caminhou com orgulho enquanto reprimia, novamente, as lágrimas.

George não viria atrás de si.

Os seus saltos ecoavam pela praça enquanto esmagava o chão por baixo de si. O peito queimava de tal forma que chegava a sufocar. Porque tinha que ser sempre tão infantil e emotiva?

Reencontrá-lo após ter decidido o que fazer, após se ter conformado com o seu futuro, era uma brincadeira não era? Míseros segundos acabaram de pôr em causa todo um pacífico futuro feliz. Via com clareza todo o seu mundinho cor-de-rosa ruir à medida que a confusão parecia ganhar poder.

E o Japão? Ele não deveria lá estar?

Raios o partam.

Paris não era _nada_ eficaz.

* * *

**Continua…**

_- Neffer-Tari_


	6. QuintaFeira

**Disclaimer:** Paradise Kiss não me pertence, contudo, esta fic e as suas ideias sim, apesar de não lucrar nada com isso.

É tudo, continuação de boa leitura. :D

* * *

.

**_Quente e Frio_**

**Quinta-Feira**

.

A multidão desviava-se com destreza, chegando algumas pessoas chegavam até a murmurar ofensas e reclamações no melodioso francês.

Mal dormira a noite passada e dirigia-se com determinação até ao consultório de seu esposo. Aqueles olhos azuis eram realmente poderosos, mas desta vez, e só desta, ela não iria render-se. Crescera, tornara-se numa mulher independente e com vontade própria. Tal qual como ele pretendera, tudo isso graças a ele. Não sabia bem o que diria a seu marido, mas com certeza manteria distância daquele homem... _perigoso_. Poderia tentar persuadi-lo a sair daquela cidade que os acolhera há menos de 48h. Hiroyuki satisfazia sempre os seus caprichos, com certeza satisfaria o mais importante de todos.

O vestido azul-escuro destacava-se no meio da ensolarada capital francesa, fazendo com que Yukari se tornasse, sem sombra de dúvidas, mais chamativa que o usual. Os cabelos cuidadosamente apanhados tinham deixado correr livres pequenas mexas, acariciadas docemente pela brisa que percorria a cidade.

Assim que alcançou a porta do consultório deparou-se com um homem alto e bem vestido que escondia o seu rosto por debaixo do negro chapéu. Avançou com o rosto baixo, sem aviso, e pegou na sua mão. O gelo que emanava daquele simples toque paralisou a bela senhora. O estranho pegou na sua mão, elevando-a à altura dos lábios, apenas disse "Madame Tokumori…".

Os profundos olhos azuis a perfuraram a sua alma.

Não soltou mais a sua mão até a conduzir a um apartamento com vista para a Torre Eiffel. Todo o sentimento revolucionário que a invadira anteriormente extinguira-se e ela apenas agia maquinalmente. Não sabia quanto andara. Não notou quando a porta se fechou atrás de si, deixando-os na penumbra. Ele empurrou-a sem delicadeza contra a parede. As mãos dela cravaram-se fortemente nos seus braços enquanto o olhava, assustada e confusa. As suas respirações eram baixas e aceleradas enquanto se encaravam profundamente, ouvindo o que nunca diriam um ao outro.

Assim que os gelados dedos tocaram na sua bochecha, Yukari deve, finalmente, noção do que aconteceria a seguir se não fizesse nada. O queixo dele encaixou-se na curva do seu pescoço enquanto roçava a sua boca pelo mesmo de uma maneira que só ele sabia fazer.

Desprezo por si próprio em não ter conseguido resistir àquela mulher que já não lhe pertencia. Raiva por ela lhe voltado as costas no dia anterior. Saudade em ter Caroline só para si, assim como o desagrado em ser o "outro". Para ele, o único proprietário daquela mulher era ele próprio, e ponto final. _Demasiado egoísta_. Não admitia partilhas, mas, se fosse necessário provar quem dominava, ele não voltaria a baixar os braços.

Iria satisfazê-la tanto e de uma forma tão incomum que passaria a ocupar nova e inevitavelmente os pensamentos dela.

Quando os braços o empurraram para longe, rejeitando-o, os seus olhos abriram-se ligeiramente de espanto. A mágoa e superioridade, assim como o medo de perder o controlo, dominavam o escuro olhar. Uma luta interior decorria dentro dela enquanto o desejo gritava e o bom-senso, assim como a honra, se debatiam.

Não iria voltar a ser dele.

Voltou a pressioná-la contra a parede.

Não a iria libertar.

Encaram-se durante algum tempo. Ele viu com interesse aquele belo rosto comprimir-se e esforçar-se por não derramar lágrimas.

Acariciou a pele macia e clara, beijando-a com calma em seguida. Apertou-a com força, magoando ambos.

Possessivo.

Ela não reagiu, o corpo mole deixava-se desfalecer como uma bela marionete. Não a soltou. Quando sentiu os trémulos braços fazerem um derradeiro esforço para o enlaçarem, demonstrando o quão frágeis e fortes eram... assim que ouviu o miserável sussurro suplicante da traição, ele soube…

"George, onegai, leva-me de volta ao Paraíso"

… ainda possuía poder.

* * *

**Continua…**

_- Neffer-Tari_


	7. SextaFeira

**Disclaimer:** Paradise Kiss não me pertence, contudo, esta fic e as suas ideias sim, apesar de não lucrar nada com isso.

É tudo, continuação de boa leitura. :D

* * *

.

**_Quente e Frio_**

**Sexta-Feira**

.

Acordou com um nó na garganta. O céu lá fora demonstrava a luta entre as nuvens e o Sol, ora brilhando, ora encoberto. A respiração pesada e dores no corpo, assim como uma ligeira dor de capeça e irracional desconfiança. Os sentidos demasiado apurados sem necessidade, sempre alerta... Então aquilo é que era a tão conhecida culpa de quem errou, sabe que errou e não quer que se saiba... _para poder voltar a errar_. Levantou-se sem preças e deixou o frio roupão de seda correr sobre seus braços, arrepiando ligeiramente a sua pele. Um inconsciente sorriso bailou por segundos nos seus lábios, morrendo assim que abriu a porta.

Seu marido já tinha começado a comer, mas não demonstrava sinais de pressa. Sentou-se e serviu-se de uma tosta com marmelada para em seguida encher o copo com leite morno. O pequeno-almoço foi silencioso. Ambos tinham uma expressão grave no rosto, perdidos cada um nos seus pensamentos.

Hiroyuki não tinha a leve expressão habitual e isso de certa forma alertou-a. Mastigava de olhos fechados e agia como se estivesse sozinho. Em cinco anos de namoro, ele nunca a havia ignorado. Em tantos anos de convivência, ela nunca vira todo o calor do homem se dissipar, tal como acontecera naquela manhã.

A culpa cresceu mais forte e o medo de ainda ter o cheiro de George entranhado nos seus cabelos dominou-a. Quando Hiro a encarou pela primeira vez naquela manhã, Yukari percebeu que nada voltaria a ser como dantes. Os vidrados olhos não possuíam luz, os belos traços estavam rígidos.

Ele _sabia_.

- Hiro eu…

- Não... – ergueu-se e pegou no jornal. - ... digas nada.

Deu a volta à pequena mesa ricamente preparada pelos criados para que ambos tivessem um pequeno-almoço romântico, típico de jovens apaixonados que não estavam casados há mais de quinze dias. Jovens inocentes que não sabem nada da vida, que sonham com um mar de rosas, que desfrutam despreocupadamente do seu brilhante e promissor futuro.

Que doce ilusão.

Assim que chegou perto de sua esposa, atirou o jornal para cima do seu prato, sem se preocupar em sujá-lo com comida. Apoiou-se nas costas da cadeira onde a mulher se sentava e murmurou de forma seca e automática.

- Foste usada.

Yukari não teve reacção. Observou-o a voltar ao seu lugar para em seguida encará-la com curiosidade. O medo em seus olhos fazia-o sentir-se bem, de certa forma, vingado. Mal podia esperar pelo que viria a seguir.

O prazer com que aguardava a sua desgraça assustava-a e era algo que não entendia. Se ele era o traído, por que esperava? Porque não a confrontara, deixando que a dor e desilusão dominassem? Foi então que reparou no jornal sob o seu prato de comida e começou a ver a fotografia da página principal.

Assim que o fez, o seu coração parou.

George olhava para a fotografia com o seu ar calmo e sedutor, enquanto segurava-a a porta do prédio do seu apartamento. A seu lado, ela seguia de forma hipnotizada. O horrendo cabeçalho dizia "KOIZUMI ARRANJA NOVO 'BRINQUEDO'".

Por baixo, encontrava-se uma fotografia da jovem da esplanada e à frente, uma singela declaração: "O George e eu somos duas pessoas livres que não impõe restrições. Ele pode divertir-se com quantas quiser, eu sei que, no fim, ele acabará por vir ter comigo e faremos _amor_. Tem sido assim durante todos estes anos".

Aos poucos, o seu coração contraía. Sentia-o quebrar lenta e dolorosamente a cada linha que lia. Prepara-se psicologicamente para o que diria a Hiro, como diria... mas agora, agora que via os dois lados, que estava exactamente sob a linha de amor e ódio, os seus lábios apenas se mantiveram abertos.

E Hiroyuki perdeu, com satisfação, a conta às lágrimas que caíam pelo belo rosto de Caroline.

Não haveria uma "próxima vez".

* * *

**Continua…**

_- Neffer-Tari_


	8. Sábado I

**Disclaimer:** Paradise Kiss não me pertence, contudo, esta fic e as suas ideias sim, apesar de não lucrar nada com isso.

PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Fiquei sem PC ;-; , mas não se preocupem, eu vou conseguir postar o último Cap., PODE APOSTAR

É tudo, continuação de boa leitura. :D

* * *

.

**_Quente e Frio_**

**Sábado - I**

.

As pequenas gotas caíam depressa e com ferocidade. Pareciam não estar dispostas a perdoar e imponham assim a sua ira, levando o Sol para longe de todos. Não lhe fazia diferença, ela sempre vira magia nos tons cizentos. Também se interessava pelo barulho da chuva ao colidir com a superfície terrestre. As gotas batiam ferozmente contra os telhados das luxuosas mansões, chocavam sem preconceitos contra a calçada.

Mas, naquele dia, tudo lhe parecia distante, tudo se encontrava do outro lado do invisível muro que a rodeava e excluía.

Torturavam a sua bela cabeleira negra incessantemente desde a noite anterior.

Não se importava com as suas roupas coladas ao corpo, nem com o facto das calças de ganga, assim como a camisa e o bonito casaco, terem sido caríssimos. Os olhos baços e o cabelo escorrido davam-lhe um ar miserável, deambulando como um fantasma por um lugar desconhecido.

Não havia mais ninguém àquela hora da manhã. Pessoa alguma veria a sua dor.

Levantou a cabeça e ouviu o grito surdo das gotas que acertaram os seus olhos, unindo-se com as suas lágrimas.

Ninguém sentiria a sua falta.

O que restava do jornal do dia anterior estava preso entre seus dedos, que chegavam a cravar-se na palma de sua mão, fazendo as unhas marcarem-na com força. Magoando-se, sentindo-se viva. Maldito pedaço de papel que destruiria as suas duas vidas em apenas dois minutos.

Consigo levara as suas únicas posses.

O sorriso vitorioso e os olhos magoados de seu marido estavam gravados na sua mente. Ele limitara-se a ver o espectáculo e, quando este acabou, saiu da sala sem olhar para trás, com a desilusão predominando nos seus belos traços, enquanto pairava no ar a ordem à qual ela pretendia obedecer.

Nunca mais voltar.

Respirou fundo, acalmar-se-ia e iria pensar com clareza. Traições a seu ver sempre fora algo imundo que ela jamais faria mas, agora, não lhe pareciam assim tão terríveis, pelo menos no seu caso. Quem traíra primeiro? George ou Hiro? A resposta apenas fazia mais lágrimas cair.

Para onde iria?

Para junto de George estava fora de questão. Ele não tinha o direito de a atrair novamente para a sua teia, não depois de casada. Não depois de ele ter uma companheira belíssima, mais jovem e, provavelmente, mais divertida, segura e independente.

Traíra inconscientemente George. Traíra com prazer e saudade Hiro.

No entanto, o que se sobrepunha, juntamente com a imagem de seu marido, à enorme questão de ética e traição, era a relação que George mantinha com a "outra". Sim, porque Yukari não seria a "outra", jamais. Ainda tinha o estatuto de principal, não era? Mesmo depois de casada?

Um novo pedaço do seu mundinho ruía. Eles estiveram juntos por um período de tempo cinco vezes maior que os pequenos momentos em que Yukari fora dele. George sorrira para ela, acariciara-a e beijara-a tantas, tantas vezes que o pedacinho de tempo que passou com ele era reduzido instantaneamente à sua insignificância.

Não era nada na vida daquele misterioso homem e um ódio por se ter deixado iludir novamente dominava-a, assim como um ciúme irracional.

"Ele pode divertir-se com quantas quiser, eu sei que, no fim, ele acabará por vir ter comigo e faremos _amor_."

Não doía ter traído o seu marido.

Não doía ter perdido uma casa.

Não doía ter deixado escapar um futuro feliz.

Pelo menos, não tanto como doía o facto de George a ter trocado.

* * *

**Continua…**

_- Neffer-Tari_


	9. Sábado II

**Disclaimer:** Paradise Kiss não me pertence, contudo, esta fic e as suas ideias sim, apesar de não lucrar nada com isso.

ÚLTIMO CAP (maiorzinho que os outros :D), boa leitura!

* * *

**.**

**_Quente e Frio_**

**Sábado - II**

**.**

Escorregou, caindo inevitavelmente numa possa de água, onde esta se misturava e dançava delicadamente com sujos pedaços de terra. Pureza e corrupção… de que lado estaria ela? Puxou o chão para longe de si, começava a irritá-la todo aquele sentimento de derrota e toda aquela fraqueza desnecessária.

Encarou-se a si própria: suja, rejeitada e perdida. Com um gesto rápido e seco revolucionou a água, afastando-a da terra. Apagando a sua imagem. Um sorriso forte surgiu.

Desprezível.

Levantou-se decidida. Rejeitada por quem? Por um homem que nunca amara e por um que nunca havia sido honesto. Só as desesperadas o lamentariam. Ela, Yukari, iria erguer a cabeça e voltar orgulhosa para o Japão, gozando em seguida dos benefícios que a sua beleza ainda lhe proporcionava.

Começou a avançar lentamente, o rosto fechado e um olhar revolucionário. Acabaram ali as lágrimas por quem não merece a pena. O queixo tremia ligeiramente mas o seu passo era decidido e firme.

Antes de dar o terceiro passo, um braço prendeu-a. O susto fez com que o seu corpo tremesse ligeiramente, mas esperava que se deduzisse que sentia frio, e não receio. O _calor_ daquele braço assustou-a de tal maneira que toda a sua determinação evaporou-se. Ele não viera atrás de si, viera? Depois de tudo, ele procurara-a? A emoção espalhou-se por aquele rosto com rapidez. Sempre fora um baloiço, ora triste ora contente, ora decidida ora perdida.

Ridícula.

Uma única palavra invadia-a e atormentava a sua mente. A pressão que aquele braço fazia sobre o seu peito asfixiava. Podia ser qualquer um, mas o seu pensamento dirigia-se a ele. Ao único homem que fizera tudo por ela, ao homem que rejeitara e traíra. Ele tinha capacidade para ainda a querer de volta?

"Hiro…".

Sentiu uma respiração no seu pescoço, fazendo-a arrepiar. Hesitando ao início, subiu lentamente até o seu ouvido. O que era aquilo? Para além de ter ido atrás dela iria?... A confusão total havia-se instalado na sua mente. Hiroyuki não agiria assim. Por muito bondoso que ele fosse. Então…

Voltou-se de repente e afastou aquele corpo de si com toda a força que conseguiu. Tentou, pelo menos. O braço de George não a deixara escapar e quando deu por si, encarava com revolta aquele homem. O desprezível homem que a levara a trair o seu marido, que a fizera deitar o futuro pela janela.

O único que feriu o seu orgulho de tal forma que jamais iria cicatrizar.

O fogo que exaltava daquele olhar surpreendeu-o. O poder na sua postura trazia-lhe de volta alguém de quem sentira, pela primeira vez, realmente falta. Era aquele porte digno e o mesmo olhar revoltado de quem jamais pretende subjugar-se.

Era _sua_ Caroline.

Puxou com força, o frágil corpo congelado. O chapéu-de-chuva que segurava voou à primeira oportunidade e o beijo que lhe deu não era, de todo, inocente. Era dele, era só dele.

Os braços e mãos da mulher percorriam o corpo dele, desejando gelá-lo. Fazê-lo sofrer. Dominar e correr com todo o calor daquele corpo. Magoar tanto quanto a mão que estava perdida no meio de seus cabelos e a pressionava contra ele.

Deixou que ela o molha-se, deixou-se dominar. Fê-lo com todo o prazer. O calor esvaia-se lentamente daquele corpo e, quando não havia já nem um resquício do mesmo no corpo de ambos, ele sorriu consigo próprio.

Estavam os dois gelados.

Ela interrompeu o beijo e encarou-o. Queria distância, a sua racionalidade exigia distância de tão grande vício. Lutava desesperadamente contra todo aquele irreal desejo, procurando com histeria por uma razão, uma única razão, que fosse suficientemente convincente.

- Não há verdade em ti.

Ele apenas sorriu, claro que não havia. A verdade é algo relativo, banal. Para ele havia vontade, impulso, egoísmo, ganância, ambição e ironia. Não conhecia a palavra "amor" e ria com cinismo do tolo que dissesse conhecer. George queria aquela mulher. Todo o seu corpo chamava inconscientemente por ela. Não toleraria ter que partilhar aquele ser novamente, era seu. Todo seu. Só seu. E ali estava ela agora, gritando para que ele a levasse de volta. Destino? Não, por favor… apenas inevitável.

- Eu disse que, se não parasse naquela altura, não poderia parar nunca mais.

- Nota-se…podes fazer o favor de me dizer quem era aquela desgraçada?

George sorriu novamente, desta vez com luxúria enquanto observava a sua ruína. Aquela mulher À sua frente punha todos os seus ideais em causa, fazia-o desejar por algo tão idiota como uma família. Mas que doce e eterna ruína.

Prendeu-a nos seus braços, apertou-a com força. Enterrou o rosto naquele mar obscuro e sorriu ternamente. Havia regressado para sua gaiola.

-*_

_*-

Evitara-o ao máximo.

No que dependesse dela, George jamais veria aquele jornal, aquela primeira página onde ela fizera o que ele mais detestava. Gabara-se de o ter. A ele, que ela sabia nunca ter sido dela.

Mentira.

Atirava com raiva o pedaço de papel sob o jornal. Sabia que aquilo era a última coisa que obteria dele. Não era uma carta de despedida, não estava em francês, mas ela podia lê-lo.

Era provocação.

Podia lê-lo, mas não sabia o que significava, nunca, jamais, tentaria descobri-lo. George recusara-se, durante os três anos de convivência, escrever ou falar japonês. Sabia que ele alterara o seu nome por não ter o charme desejado.

E ali estava o papel com a fina caligrafia, amarrotado, demonstrando quem realmente dominava e dizia a última palavra.

_"Kanojo wa omocha dewanai"_

Seria sempre George.

* * *

**N.A.:** FIM! Bem, é isso, espero que tenham gostado!

UM OBRIGADA ENORME a quem leu e, principalmente, a unknow-chan, Isa Higurashi e Miwako Matsumoto, que acompanharam e incentivaram, valeu :DD

É verdade, o recadinho que o George deixou dizia o seguinte: "Ela não é um brinquedo" ;)

(Reviews? *.*)

_Arigatou,_

_Neffer-Tari_


End file.
